Safe and Sound: Sequel
by ohmyglob567
Summary: Doesn't camping seem fun? Well,...not really! The gang is back with a new thrilling and life in hands adventure. Nothing is fun when something or someone comes and tries to ruin everything by seperating couples and maybe killing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Then gang's back! What crazy drama will happen now? Ooooh doesn't camping seem fun?...**

Alicia's P.O.V

We were sitting at E's house with absolutely nothing to do! Its Spring break and so far this year we've been battling zombies, wolves, vampires (even Australian ones), almost gotten married (yikes!), and sooo much more! We do need a break!

Kass was sitting next to Ethan and Benny was next to me.

Benny sighed. "Probably the worst spring break ever!" Benny said.

"Ya, I know!" I said.

"It'll be ok unless we figure out something to do." Ethan said.

"We can go to the beach." Benny said.

"The last time we did that we fought a shark." I pointed out. (From Love at Last)

"Maybe we should just focus more on our relationships." Kassandra said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like more alone time with our boyfriends and get to know each other a little bit more." Kass said looking at Ethan.

Ethan turned hot red.

"Well we always go on dates and stuff." I said.

"But I mean not double dates but, just me and Ethan and just you and Benny." Kass said.

"I'm fine with that!" Benny smirked and winked at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Kass said looking at Ethan again and she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek but Ethan's face lit up as if he had an idea and stood up, making Kass face plant the cushion.

"I have an idea!" Ethan said.

Benny laughed. "You landed where his butt was!" Benny laughed.

"Oh you shut it!" Kass argued.

"Oh shut it grandma!" Benny argued back.

"Guys! Shut-up!" I yelled.

The stopped and rolled their eyes.

"We can go camping!" Ethan said.

"Camping?" I said.

"Yeah! It will be fun. Just us in the woods relaxing!" Ethan said.

"Camping does seem kind of relaxing. Fresh air and nature." Kass said.

"I haven't been camping for a long while." I said.

"Oh! We will have two tents too." Benny said smirking at Ethan.

Ethan turned red and smirked.

"What about two tents?" Kass asked.

"We share two tents." Benny said.

"So me and Kass in one and you and Ethan in one." I said.

"No, we mean…" Ethan was cut off.

"Oh, so you mean, me and Alicia take the two tents and you and Benny sleep outside." Kass said. "Won't you two be cold?"

"No, not like that!" Benny said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Kass and Ethan together." Benny said. "You and I"

We looked at them wide eyed and then looked at each other

"Uhhh….I don't know if we feel comfortable with that…" Kass said.

"Ya…." I said.

"Why not?" Ethan asked innocently.

"Well...uh…"I started.

"OH NO! Not like that!" They said.

"Phew! Ok then! Just making sure!" Kass and I said.

"Well, let's get packing then." Ethan said.

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V

I can't believe my parents actually trusted us going camping on our own. They didn't trust me babysitting Jane so we had to get a babysitter. But ever since the whole evil, mean Sarah thing my parents understood, so Erica is "my" babysitter now…still kind of freaks me out, she might eat me…..

I was packed and ready and headed to Benny's grandma's house.

When I arrived everyone was already there packed and ready. Kass came and gave me a hug and I notice something that sparkled around her neck. It was the E necklace I was going to give her! How'd she get it? I forgot to give it to her after we made up after that whole Jessie thing. (From Love at Last)

"How'd you get that?" I pointed to the necklace.

"After the awful things Jessie made me tell you and you ran away you dropped it." Kass said. "I picked it up and read the note it said and kept it with me ever since."

Aww! She kept it!

"I never take it off." She smiled.

I smiled and pulled her into another hug and she kissed my cheek.

After we released the hug we turned to see Alicia and Benny making out on the couch.

"Uh…..are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Oh….you guys kept talking and it was boring so we decided to canoodle a bit…." Benny said.

Alicia nodded.

"Ok then….." I said.

"Ok gather around." Benny said.

"Care to do this one?" Benny asked Alicia.

"Sure." She smirked.

With the wave of her wand she poofed us from Benny's grandma's house to a wide spaced area filled with trees, a river, rocks, bushes, etc.

"It's so pretty here!" Kass said looking around.

"Oh we should go swimming in the lake." Benny pointed to the lake below the hill.

"Let's set up first." I suggested.

It took me and Kass about 15 minutes to get our tent set up, but when we saw Benny and Alicia they were down in a flash!

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked.

"That's the beauty of being a wizard and a spell master." Alicia said.

Benny nodded and put his arm around her.

Benny's P.O.V

It was already getting dark so Ethan and I began building a fire as the girls were getting changed in their pajamas in the tent. As the got out we were all in pajamas and we sat around the fire.

Alicia looked cold so I pulled her into a hug as she leaned into my chest. Aww!

"I thought this would be a bad idea, but I doubt anything would go wrong on this trip." Alicia said.

"Ya." I said.

"Ya, no vamps to stake." Ethan added.

"Or anything else supernatural." Kass added.

Kassandra's P.O.V

It was cold so I leaned into Ethan's chest and he got the hint and wrapped his arms around me. As everyone was talking and laughing, I was kind of tired and almost drifted off to sleep in Ethan's arms but something woke me up! I felt a dark shadow go across us! From the sky! There aren't shadows at night!

"Uhh….did you guys see that shadow that went across?" I asked.

"No…" They all said.

"You're probably hallucinating." Benny said. "Plus you were half asleep so you probably did hallucinate."

But I know I felt something, maybe I am too tired.

"Ya….you're right….I am too tired." I said. "I'm going to go to bed."

They nodded and I went inside the tent.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Matthew Knight/Ethan Morgan is hot…..that is all. **

Kassandra's P.O.V

I woke up with Ethan cuddled up by my side snoring.

AWW! Boys are so cute when they're asleep.

I got up to get out of the tent and go stretch. I put on my hoodie and my uggs. I kissed Ethan's cheek and left the tent.

The cool air was nice with the noises of birds and the trickling water from a nearby river was relaxing…..then suddenly BAM!

Something hit the floor and landed in a bush. I slowly walked to the bush and suddenly a golden blob bobbed up. Then they jumped up from the bush making me scream and fall on the ground.

"Wazzz up?" Rory said.

"Rory!" I screamed. "What are you doing here!"

"I was bored…." He said.

"So you came and followed us here….because you were bored…" I said.

"Ya pretty much." He smiled stupidly walking around the sight.

I got up and cleaned the dirt of my pajama pants.

Then Benny got out of the tent, his hair wasn't combed and it looked crazier than usual.

"I knew I heard someone familiar!" Benny said.

"Oh gosh! Rory is here!" Alicia said from the tent.

"Hey dude!" Rory said.

Then Ethan came out tiredly with messed up hair and in his pajamas. He was so tired he nearly almost fell to the floor.

"Hey Rory…..what are you doing here?" Ethan rubbed his eyes.

Then Alicia walked out.

"Rory you disturbed my slumber!" Alicia said grumpy like.

Benny held her in a hug to calm her a little.

"I was bored…." Rory said.

"Why don't you just hang out with your girlfriend?" Ethan yawned.

Rory's face fell.

"I would but…she left!" Rory whined!

"Left where?" Benny asked.

"She was only here for winter break!" He whined again.

(He got a girlfriend in Mixed Up in Paris by the way.)

"Ugh! Shut-up!" Alicia said. She was still grumpy.

Benny had his arm around her waist as her head was on his shoulder resting.

"Why don't you Skype Kenny or call her." Ethan suggested.

"Well….I can't now! I'm in the middle of the forest!" Rory whined once again!

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back!" Alicia said. Then with the wave of her wand she vanished.

Alicia's P.O.V

I poofed myself to Chicago to go get Kenny! I was in her room to see her crying into a pillow!

Oh my gosh…..too much whining!

"Yo..Kenny!" I said.

She looked up from her pillow surprised.

"Oh my gosh….hey Alicia!" Kenny sniffled.

"Rory didn't happen to come with you….did he?" She asked.

"No." I said.

She cried once again!

"I miss him too much!" She cried into her pillow.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her bed.

"What are you doi…." She was cut off by my wand bringing us back to the camp sight.

Rory was on the ground whining.

Then he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh Rorykinz!" Kenny yelled as she ran into his arms.

Oh gosh….they have annoying nicknames…

He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you sooo much!" Rory said. "You were the only thing I thought about after we left Paris!"

Then they gave each other a long passionate kiss.

"Oh how I have missed you." Kenny said.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia's P.O.V

We were sitting around the fire but the noise of, "Oh I love you! I missed you" is driving me CRAZY! I may kill someone right now!

"Can you guys shut-up!" I screamed.

Kenny and Rory stopped talking and looked at me.

"I really want to throw a rock at you guys right now!" I yelled.

"Gosh! Harsh!" Rory said.

"Just leave them alone, they're in love." Kass said.

"So if they're in love…they're annoying?" I asked.

Kass nodded.

"No wonder you're so annoying….oh wait…you've always been!" I chuckled.

Kass shot me a look.

"Well I'm hungry….should we eat?" Benny asked.

"Ya!" Ethan said. He got up and went to get the pack of food.

"Uh….you guys….someone ate all the food.." Ethan said worried.

"WHAT?" Benny screamed snatching the pack and looking for any last bits of food.

"We're going to starve!" Rory screamed.

"We won't starve unless we look for food and water." Kenny pointed out.

"So we have to go deep in the woods…..to look for food?" Kass asked not wanting to go.

"Ya." Kenny said.

"Ugh! But I'm tired!" Kass whined.

"Don't be such a baby!" I smacked her head.

She shot me another look and rubbed her head.

"Two of us should stay here to watch the stuff." Ethan said grabbing his backpack.

"We will!" Rory said grabbing Kenny's hand.

"Ok!" We all yelled at them not really caring.

Rory's P.O.V

"So….what do we do now?" Kenny asked.

I pulled her closer to me and looked her in the eye.

"We will…..canoodle!" I said bringing her lips to mine.

She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed like that for a _long_ while!

Benny's P.O.V

"Ok, so two of us will look for food and two of us will look for water." Ethan said.

"Plus water is located on the other side of the forest anyway." Kass added.

Wow…they're both dorks…..they act all smart and stuff…geez.

"Alicia and I will look for water." I said.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" I whispered in her ear playfully.

She smiled and rolled her eyes and playfully slapped my arm.

"Ok, so here's your map." Ethan handed me.

"Oh, we don't need one! I used to be a boy scout and I know my way around the woods." I said proudly.

"You used to be a boy scout?" Alicia giggled.

"Yes! It was fun! Ethan and I used too during the summer!" Benny said.

Ethan groaned.

"Benny!" Ethan groaned embarrassed.

Kass giggled and linked her arm with Ethan's.

"Ok we will see you in a few." Kass said as Ethan took out his map.

As they disappeared in the distance, Benny wrapped his arm around me and started to walk north.

It was nice and calming to hear the birds chirp, sounds of wind, and the trickles of water….wait…what trickles of water? That was fast! Maybe my guy is a good boy scout.

It was a big nice pond and it literally had a waterfall! It was gorgeous!

"Found it!" Benny screamed.

We grabbed our canteens and filled them up with water.

He sat down on the ground and watched the water flow. I sat next to him as he used his arm to pull me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Everything was so calming that my eyes grew heavier and I drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. I felt his lips kiss my head. Oh! How I love Benny!

Ethan's P.O.V

We were walking up hills and followed the map perfectly but things started getting a little confusing….

My breath started to get heavier as we went up hills. I was starting to get tired.

"E, I'm tired." Kass hugged me tiredly.

"Me too." I said as we both sat on the ground.

Kass rested her head on my shoulder and had one hand on my back and one on my chest. (Technically half a hug…carry on..) I rested my head on hers.

"This is nice." Kass said rubbing my back with her hand.

"Ya." I said.

"You know me and you…..alone." She said looking up at me.

I felt my cheeks burn and a smile played on my lips.

She looked at my eyes and then my lips and I did the same. Then she kissed me softly and gently. As we pulled away she spoke.

"I never knew I'd like camping sooo much." She said.

I chuckled. "Me either."

"The only problem would be getting lost." She smiled.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan's P.O.V

Kass woke up from her little nap and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"12 o'clock." I said looking at my watch.

"But didn't we leave at 9?" She asked.

"Yes, but you were very sleepy." I patted her head.

We got up and stretched.

"Should we head back?" I asked.

"What about the food?" She asked.

"Already gathered berries and stuff." I said showing her my handful.

"I feel bad that I didn't help." She pouted.

"It's ok you were too cute when you were asleep to wake you up." I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me.

As we walked around for hours we just kept ending up in the same place!

"Ethan! We've been coming here 5 million times!" Kass said.

I kept turning my map to see what was going on! Oh-no! I brought the wrong map! I brought a map from a theme park! That's a smooth move Ethan!

"Uh…Kass…honey..." I said.

"Yes E?" She asked.

"I brought the wrong map and we're kind of ….lost….." I said.

Her eyes went wide eyed.

"Please tell me you're lying." She said.

I nodded no sorry like.

"B-but…..but how?" She asked.

"Well….." I started.

"But you're so smart and amazing with maps! What happened?" Kass began to panic

"Well, I accidently brought a theme park map…..." I said embarrassed.

"Ugh! Ethan!" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know….It was an accident!" I tried to reassure her.

She panicked and walked to a rock and sat down.

I walked to her.

"Kass….are you ok?" I asked trying to hold her in my arms.

"I'm not talking to you!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

AHH! She can't be that mad…..right?

Benny's P.O.V

As Alicia slowly woke up she rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About…..3 hours." I smiled.

"What?...Why didn't you wake me?" She asked getting up. I did the same.

"I didn't want to wake you plus I already got the water so we had extra time!" I said.

"Oh…." Alicia managed to say.

She still looked sleepy and looked like she was going to fall asleep on the floor. So I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Shall we head back?" I asked.

She nodded in my shoulder.

As we began walking I kept seeing the same tree over and over. Alicia was still hidden in my shoulder but managed to walk. Uh…..maybe I did need the map.

I tried once more to find the way but failed!

"Uh…..Alicia…." I began.

"We're lost aren't we?" She said. Gosh! How does she know these things!

"How do you…." I began.

"Because it took you another three hours to try to find our way back, when it only took us an hour to get here." Alicia pushed me away and sat on the floor.

"Well, on the Brightside we will stick by each other, right?" I chuckled nervously.

"Haha sure!" She said angrily!

Ugh! I can't handle any mad girlfriend? I'm not good with these things.

Unknown's P.O.V

Finally! Time for the plan! Both couples lost mean an early start on the plan! Ha-ha

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	6. Sorry

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Its been hectic. I have dance twice a week for four hours, then school, im going to be in high school soon, and also its just zoo much to keep up with, I have work, dance (recital coming up soon), school, and so much more. I do know for fact….

I'm making a new story with Alicia again just like Love at Last

Safe and Sound is going to be edited and tweaked up a bit

Updates on stories may occur soon, its almost summer, and maybe i wont be updating soon but hopefully i will

Sorry about this, I apologize. I will be up and back on Fanfiction soon. Thank you!

~Kassandra


End file.
